


give me reasons we should be complete

by Prince_Peanut



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Coming Out, Divorce, Drunk Texting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Stan is tired of Richie being a coward, Texting, a bit of a texting fic, its all lowercase sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Peanut/pseuds/Prince_Peanut
Summary: richie hasn't seen any of his friends since defeating it for a second time, telling himself he would forget about his feelings for eddie again if he stayed away from him. richie thinks he's being  sly about it but eddie has noticed and doesn't understand what he did to make richie distant. unprepared to face eddie or his feelings at the losers thanksgiving get together richie tries his best to avoid both.eddie didn't tell any of his friends that he divorced myra, richie was the first one he wanted to tell but when conversation outside a group chat is barely existence eddie can feel the distance grow between him and richie and it wasn't just from living far away. eddie wants his best friend back but at the same time doesn't want to face his own feelings about why seeing pictures of richie in gossip rags with other guys makes his chest tighten up.tldr: two 40 year old men try and figure out their feelings and annoy their friends in the process
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	give me reasons we should be complete

it had been roughly two months since all the losers had been called back to derry. two months since they regained their memories. two months since they finally killed IT. richie’s life didn’t change much after that, he didn’t expect it to. well he got his friends back and he was happier so he guessed that changed but that was about it. he was still performing someone else’s jokes and still going to bed alone. well except for the nights he brought someone home from the bar but he kicked them out before the night was over. everyone kept in contact, beverly left tom which all of the losers had been proud of and bill had left audria. besides those two divorces and the two relationships that stemmed from it, ben with beverly and bill with mike, or well richie was assuming that latter relationship but the author was traveling around the states with mike so it seemed like. good assumption. 

richie stayed in contact with stan the most out of them, they had always been the closest, well richie didn’t fully count eddie as his best friend since stan was one of the losers that knew  _ everything _ about richie, including is thirty year crush on eddie. stan was the one now that richie called at two am when he had nightmares or he was drunk and thinking about eddie too much. stan was always a good friend and often would crawl out of bed to take the call in his study or living room to keep from keeping patty awake. in turn richie was always there for stan when he needed it and would drop anything and everything whenever stan called him, richie knew about their problems conceiving a child and he even stopped making jokes about it by this point. 

but besides that richie only interacted with the others mainly in the group text that beverly had made, one she had to constantly add them back to as they would leave whenever an argument broke out or when one of them was being too annoying. it was a nice gesture though and besides social media and the gossip rags for someone of them it was the easiest ways to keep up with what was going on. it was how richie learned that ben and beverly were going to be tying the knot next may, that and how he kept up with whatever state mike and bill were in, he never got tired of calling bill mike’s sugar daddy since they all knew there was no way that mike had gotten paid well enough in derry as a librarian to afford a super long trip.

richie’s life wasn’t hard to keep up with and from time to time he would offer up tickets to his show if it was close to where one of the other’s live or he would send a link to an interview had done, often ridiculed by beverly and told he needed to get a stylist if he was going to keep dressing like that and it always started a light hearted bickering match between them because richie liked his style than you very much. part of it felt just like when they were all kids again, before they all went their own ways. the only difference was richie didn’t hang around eddie like he used to, didn’t pick on him or teased him nearly as much. things were different, for fucks sake eddie was married to a woman and richie was so far in the closet that he was surprised he wasn’t in narnia. 

it wasn’t like moving away from derry when he was a kid had made him forget that. well not fully, he had realized it in his early college years and he had a few boyfriends since then, looking back on it they all either looked or acted like eddie to some extent. a hole in his heart he hadn’t realized he had been trying to fill until showing up to dinner when mike had called them all home. now those feelings coming back felt like being hit by a semi truck, but if there was anything richie tozier knew how to do it was shove those feelings for his best friend so far down in his chest that he could try and digest them. that never worked out like he wanted, something always brought them back full force and richie was left to continue the process from the start. which was what richie was doing as he made it through tsa, beverly and all the other’s had come up with the idea for a joint thanksgiving so richie was boarding a plane to get down to georgia where stan and patty were going to be hosting them. 

richie plopped himself down in the waiting area since he was a good hour early to before they would even be boarding said flight. so richie pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts as he tried to decide who to bothe, according to the group chat the only one that wasn’t on a plane right now was eddie, well of course patty and stan weren’t either. everyone had tried to get flights that would arrive around the same time tomorrow morning instead of arriving spaced out throughout the day. richie had almost backed out of the holiday all together until stan told him that they had something they needed to talk about. richie was pretty sure that stan was just using that as bait and by god it was working. 

richie hesitated before he clicked eddie’s contact in his phone and he started to type out some shitty joke that he knew would annoy eddie off the bat but he paused before sending it and that pricking sensation at the back of his neck made him feel like it was too much of a risk to seek out eddie to annoy him and him alone. before he could delete the text his thumb slipped and he hit the send button instead of the backspace. 

**sent to spag-eddie at [9:17pm]**

**know you got a flight coming up soon, hopefully you don’t think too much about all those yucky germs in that recycled air! have a safe flight!**

richie couldn’t even hope that eddie wouldn’t see it for a while because a few seconds later the notification that eddie read it followed through, followed by the typing bubble and suddenly richie wished he had something to drink stronger than the over priced bottle of water he had bought after he had made it through security.

**received from spag-eddie at [9:19pm]**

**you really never stopped being a dick did you? still the same old jackass. **

richie was tempted to shoot back a text to argue that it wasn’t a bad thing or make some joke about eddie’s mom when he decided not to, leaving eddie on read as he got up from his seat and made his way over to the nearest bar he could find, it was going to be a long few days and he wasn’t even on the plane yet. 


End file.
